


GrandMasturbation: I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep

by Dausny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AP masturbation, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Grandmaster makes use of Loki's shapeshifting powers, Grandmasturbation, Kinky shapeshifting, Loki gets a haircut, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Sakaar (Marvel), Shapeshifting Loki, Smut, Thor (Ragnarok), advanced masturbation, frostmaster, i'm talking about taco bell sauce packets now, like hot but not fire, okay slightly more than mild, the Grandmaster would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dausny/pseuds/Dausny
Summary: The Grandmaster makes use of Loki's shape shifting powers to have fun with Loki and himself (in more ways than one).  Yeah, he basically makes Loki look like himself, and then fucks himself.  Why you ask?  Because the Grandmaster so would.





	GrandMasturbation: I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decide to write a fic and this is what I choose to do. I’m sorry I’m just Sakaar trash. THIS SHALL BE MY LEGACY
> 
> Also, I realize that it's the Grandmaster here who sort of shape shifts Loki himself, but shhhhhh. He's one of the elders and very powerful, so we'll just say that he can do that...yeah. Enjoy!

“I-I gotta say L, I’m surprised at you.” The Grandmaster rose from the corner chair he’d been sitting in, staring at Loki with purified concentration as Loki lay on his bed, back leaning against the headpost, trying to read and ignore the intense gaze that he’d felt upon him for the past ten minutes.

Loki jumped at the sudden noise, the room having been so tensely quiet. 

“I mean you’re radiant. Truly. You’re just this—just this deliciously delicate little night tulip. Mmmm so scrumptious from your face and all the way down. But that hair…” The Grandmaster trailed off, crossing his arms and scrunching his face up in an attentive expression. 

“What about my hair?” Loki asked, self-consciously running a hand through it, his vanity seeping through a voice that he was failing to keep apathetic. 

“Oh no. No no no Lokes. You sound alarmed. Now don’t go worrying your pretty little face into wrinkles.” The Grandmaster walked over to the bed, sitting at Loki’s feet. He whispered in a sing-song voice, “Juuuuuust a trim. Hmm? For Daddy?” 

Loki sighed and opened his mouth, about to protest, but the older man cut him off.

“And maybe a bit of a wash,“ he said, rubbing a strand of raven hair between his fingers, face scrunched in slight distaste. There was a lot of demeaning ways in which the Grandmaster had changed his identity since he’d gotten to this indulgent wasteland. Here, he’d lost his status as an Asgardian, as royalty, and as a god. What little that remained got toyed with constantly, and while he could play coy to avoid certain punishment, the Grandmaster would allow that to last for only so long, and he’d be damned to not do what the Grandmaster wanted. 

Wordlessly, a light green electric current outlined Loki’s hair, the glow from within the lines imploded, revealing a sleek cut that neatly slicked down to the nape of his neck. 

“There we go, see!” chimed the Grandmaster. “That’s much better. Much…tighter,” he said with a wink of the eye. 

“Still…” he said, trailing off in thought. “I was hoping to go for something a bit different. A little more edgy you know. We’ve got, we’ve got endless shapeshifting possibilities here and what, we’re just gonna go for a two-inch trim and some quality hair gel? No no. Now let’s see…maybe something dramatically shorter hmm?” 

Loki held back an eyeroll and sigh as he thought back to Thor’s Midgardian friend that he’d fought. The sassy robot one. He’d never bothered to remember his name, but he’d imagined that he was decently fashionable amongst the Midgardians, and would therefore be a good enough model to play off of from the top of his head.

The Grandmaster stroked a smooth hand through Loki’s new hair, then sliding it down to his cheek as Loki felt a sudden and growing tingling on his scalp. 

“Better,” he said, now rubbing his thumb up and down on Loki’s high cheekbone. Loki felt the same tingling sensation now spread down from his head to his face. The man before him suddenly stopped, grabbing Loki by both hands and pulling him up to a standing position. He heard a small “yes” barely escape the Grandmaster’s parted lips, as if there were a crystal ball where his face should have been, and the Grandmaster had seen the truths and secrets of the world (as if he didn’t already know them). Hesitantly, Loki let himself be moved like a doll, unsure where exactly this was going, but knowing that it was going somewhere kinky. 

Past him, Loki could see the two of them in his vanity mirror. Next to the Grandmaster’s back, Loki could see a man standing, staring directly at him with glazed and unsure eyes. It took him a few moments before he realized it. That man was him. It just wasn’t his face. It wasn’t his hair. The jet black atop his head had changed to a feathery brown and his face, he couldn’t place who it was for a second, and then he realized. Thinking that the Grandmaster was looking into a crystal ball really wasn’t a far off guess. Just if it were a mirror instead. And if he’d looked into the past.

It was him. He had the face of the Grandmaster but…younger. His body was still his own, but he now realized what the Grandmaster was trying to do. It was the Grandmaster, but without the fine wrinkles or pepper gray hair that was standing in front of him, now grinning. Loki tried to hold in his shock. As he was internally screaming, before he had a chance to say anything, he cut himself off with a gasp as the Grandmaster’s cold hands suddenly grasped around his neck, then slowly descended to his chest, along his arms, then down his stomach and further until he quickly reached the top of Loki’s pants. He undid them and was about to take them off but stopped.

“Take all of your clothes off.” The Grandmaster said. No flowery words or playful riddles, but a direct command. As Loki’s whole upper body was now on fire, he could see he gradual transformation happening, from head to toe. It was hard to describe the exact sensation, but it was a static that he couldn’t shake. It started off sharp wherever the elder’s hands lay upon his skin, gradually turning into a dull feeling of hard cold metal poking him; not enough to fully penetrate his skin, but enough to tease a sensation. It was the chill one gets from a touch to fevered skin, but amplified. 

The feeling all over him was far too distracting to even think, let alone find a way to deny the Grandmaster in any capacity. He did as he was told and with no warning, the Grandmaster hastily continued what he was doing, going further down his body. 

At this, Loki was seeing stars. The sensation below made his eyes well up with tears, but the pain soon turned into pleasure. As the Grandmaster slowly got back up from finishing his job, he grabbed Loki’s hands in his, and pressed them against his own body. Instinctively, Loki knew what to do, having gone over this same routine countless time. He moved his hands (a.k.a. the Grandmaster’s younger hands) along the man’s body, slowly undressing him and getting to all of his sweet spots, now memorized like a map in Loki's mind. He did this while still looking at their reflection in the mirror, simultaneously confused and aroused. 

“It’s your turn to get on your knees” the Grandmaster said through heavy breaths after a few minutes of hands and tongues. Loki knelt and started to lick the tip of his cock. It wasn’t long before he was blowing him and the Grandmaster was screaming “oh fuck me”, giggling at his own stupid joke.

Loki looked up at the Grandmaster, dick still in mouth and body still not his own. The Grandmaster looked down at himself. 

“This is just great!” he said. “I can watch myself blow myself. Marvelous!” With that, he grabbed Loki and threw him on the bed. Face in the sheets, Loki lifted his back up in the air as he waited for the Grandmaster to close in. 

Right before he was about to get there, the Grandmaster could feel him (as in his own younger self’s body) tense up. He flipped him over and brought his face in. 

“Hmmm. I wonder if it would taste like yours or mine.” He said, bringing his mouth close to his own dick. As Loki came, the Grandmaster swallowed.

“Mmm. Mmhm.” He said with a semi-full mouth. He finished swallowing. 

“Mmhmm. Yup. Mmm yeah. That’s me. Yup that’s all me.” He looked towards himself and smiled. 

“I taste like magic.”


End file.
